The Will of Fire Still Burns
by Shannattebayo
Summary: EDITED: 05-11-13 The Fourth Shinobi War has finally ended. However, in the midst of victory and rejoicing, a treasured value was sacrificed. Using his last strength, Naruto delivered his final words to his precious people. One-shot.Team7/NaruSaku/Konoha12.


**A/N:** [EDITED. 05-11-13] You just indirectly entered my brain where weird thoughts kept going in and out. There are simple Japanese words, but there's a translation in the end. If you're an Otaku/Nihongo/multi-linguual then it will be easy to figure out. Keep listening to this while your reading: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=M7PST4lkQHI . Please do enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own him in my dreams. :D

* * *

The Allied Shinobi Forces had won the war, and there was great rejoicing. Sasuke with Taka, and the four Hokages were successful in helping to defeated Madara. Madara returned to dust, Obito died and had some final words with Kakashi. His eyes were opened by Kakashi and it was after some serious one-on-one fight with him that he realized he had been in the wrong all along. That no matter how strong his revenge was, or how many hatred he can harbor, nor his good intentions behind it, revenge is still revenge; and it won't change the fact that it will only lead to misery. Tears fell on his eyes; Kakashi beside him crying as well.

"You're weak Kakashi! You shouldn't show your rival or your enemy tears." At least he still had a nerve left to mock Kakashi for crying like a baby in front of him.

The masked man didn't respond or bothered to what he said. Obito looked him with teary eyes. It was funny. Kakashi's left eye was crying a lot than the other. He smirked. He thought he got pass it, but he was still the crybaby he was teased of.

"Thank you, for freeing me in this world, Kakashi." Obito said, patting Kakashi's hand slowly. He looked up to the heavens. "Rin, Sensei, I'll be joining you now." He saw the young Rin with that sweet smile of hers, handing her hand towards him, and he gladly accepted it. The last thing Kakashi saw in Obito's face was a faint smile.

He stood up, letting free tears fall. "Rest in peace, Obito."

Fianlly, Kakashi and Obito had their bitter-sweet farewell.

In the other side of the battlefield, a badly wounded Naruto laid flat on the ground. Deep scar in the chest and bleeding wounds were destroying his body's image. It was the cause from their fight with Madara; having Team7—Sasuke, Naruto & Sakura working together, and the Hokages in his side. He was the one who made the final blow to defeat Madara and it all ended there. The Hokages turned to ashes and slowly disappeared in the wind from where they came from. Due from the big explosion made by his Rasen Shuriken, Sasuke and Sakura were thrown aback in his left and right respectively.

And now, he found himself in a pitiful state. Naruto was breathing heavily. It never occurred to him that he already used lots of his and Kurama's power, and now he felt like everything was slowly leaving away from him.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to him. She hastily crawled towards him, her words full of worry.

Sasuke walked coolly to him, but his features looked as worried as Sakura was.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you Naruto just hold on." Sakura said. She was forcing not to cry. Seeing all those wounds he received made her tremble in the inside. Ofcourse she had seen Naruto in such states—she was like his personal doctor, but today was different for her. She put her hands over his chest where the big wound was and started working medical ninjutsu.

The three of them were silent for minutes and only the eerie sound of Sakura's chakra healing him can be heard. They were away from the Allied Forces, but no one bothered why no one came for them. Both Sasuke and Sakura were too focused, were too hoping and whispering to the heavens to save Naruto.

"Why isn't it working?" Sakura hissed. Her impatience was getting on her. Her healing abilities didn't shut the wounds at all. No matter how much chakra she puts into it, there was no progress; he was still bleeding.

"It needs more time Sakura, don't worry. Some of the medic-nins will be here." Sasuke reassured her.

She didn't bother looking up. That didn't comfort her at all. Who knows when those medic-nins will come. What if they were too busy to heal other Shinobi? She focused her everything in healing those wounds. She has to save Naruto. That's the only thing she wanted to do.

Naruto was still breathing abnormally, and his eyes were like broken light bulbs, flickering. A gush of blood was flowing from his mouth; and yet he still didn't speak nor bothered to flinch at the pain the wounds and the healing caused.

"C'mon, dammit!" Sakura gritted. Her voice was crumbling.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice came in. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. That was the first time he spoke in minutes of laying on cold ground. "I think I'm okay now."

"What are you saying Naruto? Can't you see, you're hurt badly!" Sakura retorted; still trying to close the wounds.

"Can't you see it won't work?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. "Shut up and let Sakura do her job. Let us help you."

Naruto looked at his right where Sasuke was. He smirked at him. That guy who wanted to help him used to kill him. He never saw Sasuke being touchy about him nor does he cared. So it was a bit of a surprise.

"It will work Naruto, I…I promise!" Sakura stuttered. Her eyes were forming with tears now.

Sasuke was looking at her frail face. How he wished he can help too. It was like on cue that he heard her sobbing quietly already. She bit her lower lip and cursed herself for acting like a baby again.

Naruto shifted his gaze towards the pink kunoichi in his left. He silenced hearing her words and seeing her sob. He just gave off a soft smile knowing how Sakura can easily be moved to tears. That was just her way of showing care to her teammates. Looking at the sky, and how the dark clouds made way for the peeking sun, he made a reliving sigh. "Ne, I'm happy'tebayo!" Naruto said gently.

His teammates looked at him for the second time.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Sasuke asked slowly; not actually getting the point of how someone like in Naruto's state can be happy.

"I should be happy I guess even I end up like this." he was still looking at the sky, not trying to lock his eyes with theirs. "I never thought this day will come. Sasuke is back, and we even fought side by side." he managed to giggle at the thought.

Sasuke flinched in guilt.

"And Sakura-chan is here with me too."

"Naruto…"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, didn't I promise I will bring him back? See, he's even here seeing me like this." He looked at her and smiled his sun-bright smile.

Sakura didn't smile as he thought she would, but she lamely bowed her head and continued with her work.

"Don't say things like that Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him angrily.

He sighed dismissing what Sasuke said. "The war ended, just as I hoped. But it was sad Neji died, and many other shinobi died, but it was sweet victory, really. Their deaths were not meaningless. The feeling…that we…we won. Isn't it awesome?" He sounded giddy and excited.

Sakura could feel his chest moving slowly. She quickened her pace. She won't let _it_ happen.

"Sasuke,give me your hand." Naruto requested, unexpectedly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; eyes full of confusion. He slowly handed his left hand towards him never asking why, and Naruto's rough hands held it over his own. Sakura was watching them silently.

"You know I've always treated you as my brother. I can never explain the feeling when you decided to come back to Konoha. Even though I'll be gone…soon…know this Sasuke, I will always be your brother. Despite our misunderstandings, the bond we share is very special."

Sasuke was silent. He was too shocked to be lost in words.

"Naruto, stop saying such things!" Sakura cried to him. Naruto was able to catch her hand, leaving the other do the healing. He held it tightly too. "Sakura-chan, thank you. All those memories we shared together were priceless. Thanks for always being there, for taking care of my dreams. I couldn't ask for a better teammate and best friend. You really are a great kunoichi and medical-nin, I know you'll be more powerful than Baa-chan."

Sakura's eyes kept flowing with tears that she did not even realized, Sasuke was starting to sob too.

"Don't cry now, or you'll make me cry too!" Tears were beginning to form in his beautiful eyes yet he suppressed them and forced a smile.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard getting closer to their place. It was their friends. Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Temari, Gaara and Kankorou. Their teachers: Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka were leading the way too.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you two alright?" Kakashi already called from afar. "Where is Naruto?"

Soon enough everybody was already surrounding them. And they saw, the cheerful blonde boy, lying on the cold earth, a smile on his face with Sakura in medic-nin mode and Sasuke by the side.

"Mina, I'm glad you're here!" he recognized their presence.

Hinata gasped in surprised. "Naruto-kun!"

And everyone started saying his name—all in shock.

"Is he…going to…" Ino slowly spoke.

"He's going to be alright!" Sakura's weary voice cut her. "Don't worry…he'll be fine." A small smile tugged on her lips.

There was silence stretching around them.

"I just want to say something." Naruto finally broke in.

"Stop talking Naruto, or it'll get worst!" Sasuke tried to stop him.

"I would regret it if you weren't able to hear my last words…if this is my…last."

Everyone winced at his words. They were clenching their fists. Is he really going to…? But they were getting intimidated how Naruto was optimistic about his state. He sounded like he knew this was going to happen—and it was still a mystery to them how he can easily accept things no matter how complicated it is. He was Naruto Uzumaki they known a lot. But, still why does he have to make everything sounded so easy?! He didn't need to be strong always.

He planted his gaze first at Hinata who was looking below him. He smiled saying her name. "*Arigato ne!" he continued; eyes locking to hers. "Thank you for loving me. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I really…don't think I deserve your love at all. I'm an ungrateful idiot."

Hinata crouched beside Sakura. She shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun. I..I will always love you." She started, and when she said the last three words she sniveled.

"I'm glad to hear that." he smiled again. "But, someone who rejects your love should really deserve to be punished—and I mean it. Hinata, you deserve someone who loves you more than you love someone in return, or it won't be fair to your side. Whoever that will be, he must be really lucky. I hope that you'll become the heir of the Hyuuga clan after this. I believe in you."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Sai!"

Sai looked at him. "As much as you annoy me, I'm glad you became part of Team7. It was such a pleasure being one of those people who heard you laugh like a normal person and see you smile with us. You worked so hard to make friends, so keep doing it. Gambantte ne!"

"Naruto…"

"Shikamaru…" They exchanged views. "You lazy bum!" Naruto chuckled. "Put those brains in good use for the future of Konoha will you?"

"As if I need you to tell me that." He jokingly snorted and looked back at him. "You're troublesome, you know Naruto?"

"Yeah I get that a lot." He shrugged. "I salute your Dad." He seriously concluded. "Your Dad too Ino. Be sure to keep Shika and Choji in the right track always. And I love your flowers." He smiled at her.

"Naruto…" Ino trailed off.

"Choji…don't get too fat, will'ya!" he joked.

Choji wailed. "I'll…I'll let you say it this once…or…I will not be able to…to…hear it from you again." That made everyone giggle for a bit.

In his left, he saw Lee who has been keeping his eye on him ever since they arrived. "Lee, keep that burning youth alive! Next time you'll see me, I want to hear you become the most excellent Tai-jutsu ninja!"

Lee made his infamous nice guy pose. "You can count on me with that Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was about to say something more, but he was coughing blood. "Take it easy Naruto." Sakura said wiping the blood staining on his mouth.

He turned to the short-tempered and impulsive canine-lover and to the mysterious guy of the bunch. "Kiba, stop being so arrogant!"

Kiba grunted and looked away. "A compliment will be better." He heard Naruto snorted and Akamaru cooed. The nin-dog licked Naruto's hands and started making pitiful sounds. Naruto slowly brought his hands up, patting the dog's head. Akamaru being on top looked even bigger than before.

"Don't be so reckless. Your team will rely on you…Leader!" Kiba was caught in Naruto's words that he swiftly faced him. The blonde winked at Kiba with a playful grin. It was Naruto's first to say that to him, considering they often argue a lot and has a little rivalry between them. But now hearing Naruto's acknowledgement for him as Team 8's leader was making him an easy bait like how easily moved he was whenever Akamaru made those puppy eyes to get an extra meal.

"For one who is in fatal injury, you're still a sweet-talker." He said wiping a tear.

"Don't get it over your head! Shino, you could always punch him in the face if he keeps ignoring you."

"Punching someone will not resolve it. Why? Because it will not do anything. Nor will it stop him of ignoring me, because—"

Naruto made a little laugh. "You still speak in a curious fashion, huh Shino? Too bad I will never know what's behind those dark sunglasses."

Naruto turned to the ebony-bun locks girl. "Tenten, I leave Lee in your care. Keep watch over him…he might go overboard."

Tenten was forced to smile. "I will Naruto!" slapping Lee's back cheerfully.

A short, spiky, auburn hair came to Naruto's view. There he saw Gaara, his clothes a bit torn from the first fight of Madara. Naruto showed a big smile seeing him. "Gaara, I guess you won, heh? I think I will never be Hokage, but I'm glad you became the Kazekage loved by everyone."

"Naruto, I couldn't thank you enough for what you taught me. You changed me Naruto, and for that I will forever be in your debt. Do not worry, the Sand will always be Konoha's second-hand." Gaara said.

A painful groan was interrupting everyone's thoughts. It was getting worst, regardless of Sakura's continuing efforts. However, the knuckle-head still continued. "Temari, Kankorou, I believe you can take care of Gaara, right? He's like my brother too."

The siblings had nothing much to say. They will always protect Gaara without even anyone telling them but they were just full of sorry for Naruto's state that all they could do was nod in return.

Naruto acknowledged the masked-man's presence. "I think I'm one of the luckiest ninja, being one as your student. I wouldn't be what I am today if it weren't for you. Thanks for being there on my side throughout the war…thanks…for…thanks for everything."

"No Naruto, you shouldn't be thanking me. I promised you I will not let my comrades die, but, guess I failed again." Small tears were dripping in his face.

"You didn't fail Kakashi-sensei. Even so, you were able to pass the greatest lesson I learned in the Shinobi world."

"Naruto…"

He smiled at the man beside Kakashi. "Iruka-sensei, thank you for being like a parent to me and for not leaving me when I thought I was alone. Sorry about being naughty in your class."

A waterfall of tears already seeped on his eyes. "Well," he sneezed. "We were the same Naruto. If they were alive, your Father and Mother are proud of you. We are proud of you, Naruto."

"Oh Naruto, you don't know how much we would love you to stay." Gai barged in with overflowing tears. Naruto just laughed. "Gai-sensei, keep teaching what you do best."

He looked back at his teammates who were still hand in hand to his. "I love you both. You're a family to me. Thank you for everything." He faced Sasuke. "I forgot to say this earlier. *_Okaerinasai_ Sasuke!"

Sasuke sniffed. "Forgive me Naruto."

"Don't worry, I already did." A reassured smile formed in his face. "Take care of Sakura-chan for me. Don't let anyone hurt her, or I'll haunt you." he joked.

Sasuke nodded. "I promise that Naruto."

"Naruto…" Sakura sobbed harder. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for letting you carry too much burden on your own. I—I should have…"

"*_Iie_." Naruto shook his head. He softly put his right hand to her face—making her to face him. Naruto slowly caressed her white face. "That's where you got it all wrong. I never once saw you as a burden. I learned that you made all those things for me. I should be grateful. Ano ne, Sakura-chan, do you know that nothing makes me happy when you are."

"But I—"

"Shh…"

Sakura hugged Naruto's unmoving body in the ground. She rest her head on her chest and wept harder than before. "I could not even help when you need my help the most."

"You've done a lot already Sakura-chan and I appreciate everything. I do not blame you for this—nor do I blame anyone else. I guess I just know this will happen when I overdo things. Don't listen to people who call you useless. They don't know who you are. But I know you. I know you are more than that. That's why I love you the first place." Naruto had that cheerful smile and the pink kunoichi could feel he's doing that.

Leaning close to his ears with dripping tears, she whispered slowly, "*_Ai…aishiteru_." And then she pulled away, looking down at him in a cheeky smile she imitated from him.

Naruto beamed at her. His right hand found Sasuke's and they were holding each others hand like before. He scanned everyone around him. His two loved teammates, all his friends and the teachers that molded him—they were the ones who saw him in sadness, pain and happiness. The reality that he's not going to see those familiar faces again wrapped him painfully at the moment. But deep inside him, there was a burning peace. It was weird, because he knew he was happy.

He was having a hard time taking air already. His vision were blurring.

"Hey, it's no fair, I should be the one crying!" he snuffled.

"We'll miss you Naruto!"

He already felt life leaving him. His eyes were slowly closing. He still saw the blurry faces of his friends.

_"Naruto…Naruto…"_

And slowly his vision is leaving him.

_"Naruto…"_

Naruto let his tears fall for the first time in front of everyone. *_"Sayonara…"_

A flash of his three beloved people came to him in the last moment.

_"Dad, Mom, Ero-senin…guess what…I'll be coming home now."_

_"Naruto!"_

The eerie sound of medical ninjutsu at worked, stopped.

**. . .**

The Allied Shinobi forces finally reached their place. All were shouting in rejoice, but was quickly silenced with the sadness that enfolded. What the whole world wanted was finished. What the people prayed for was answered. The light has taken over the darkness. Many fought the good fight and many died for peace. It was the bright future they all wanted to see. The Fourth Shinobi War has finally ended.

But in that war, the once blue skies watching everyone with joy were shut. The radiant sun owned by a smile full hope that can change anyone has receded. However, all the Shinobi still believed…it was not entirely.

There was peace in exchange of Naruto Uzuamki. There was a sweet victory in place of the life that protected everyone throughout the war. But he was happy and everyone was happy for him. He was young but he lived those youthful years to the fullest. He didn't become a Hokage, but what he did was greater than what a Hokage can do. He was honored like the ones who died before—but he was acknowledged the greatest of all. He died a death that can never be etched in history.

Naruto Uzumaki's presence was absent after that war…but the legacy he left behind was fully remembered and cherished. And the name Naruto Uzumaki was graved in everyone's heart for many generations thereafter.

The will of fire still burns.

** ~ F I N ~**

* * *

**_*Arigato - thank you_**

**_*Okaerinasai - welcome home/back  
_**

**_*Aishiteru - I love you  
_**

**_*Sayonara - Goodbye_**

You just read my UNPLANNED Fanfiction ladies and gentlemen!

I know I suck, sorry about that. It's my first one-shot after all, gimme a break. ;_;

Anyways, just some trivia bout the story. This shouldn't be a fanfic. It should be rant I'm about to post in Tumblr but in the middle of typing, I just discovered I'm actually making a story. Honestly, I was like "OMGeee...what happened to my ran?" But I feel so sorry for the story, that I decided to go along with it. And that's what you read.

I tried to be balance in this one. I was like putting myself in Kishimoto-sensei's shoes. There are 2 pairs emphasized on this one the NaruSaku and NaruHina. I don't know what's gotten to myself, why the heck i included NaruHina in the first place. It was such a hard thing to do. I mean, duh, SUPEEERRRR HARD CORE SHIPPER OF NARUSAKU here! But like I said, BALANCE. So give me some credit guys. :) Those scenes with Naruto and Hinata, that's what I want to happen in the manga. I think it makes sense! XD.

I didn't put to much NaruSaku flicks in it (but i want the opposite in the real story). If you notice, it's vague. Their relationship and their resolve and all. I dunno why...but I like putting it that way. At least Sakura said her part.

SasuNaru?! That's a BROtp bro! I'm not even a fan of it! I just thought if Naruto will die, then you can't deny to have a SasuNaru moment ryt?!

Anyways, I'm done with this. Mosquitoes are bitting me. They told me to sleep already. HIHIHI :D.

Just tell me wattcha think, alrightie?!

Please do review. Please. That's the only thing I ask of you.

REVIEW.

BTW, thanks for reading. Till next time. Ta-ta.

Loves,

Izzy

**P.S. Review please?**


End file.
